Winter Brings People Close
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Zutara OneShot Right after the others left Ba Sing Se, Zuko followed them. Katara trusts him and they all go back. Was it a trick?


**Winter Brings People Close**

Tired, cold, hungry; anything could describe the Prince of the Fire Nation who was on a personal quest to find a specific person that he assumed that could help him. The blizzard though was hard to see through, and the ostrich-horse that he was riding on had died from the cold. He didn't know how cold it was; but he did know that he couldn't keep his body warm much longer because it was taking to much energy from him.

'_I need to find her…'_ the prince told himself tiredly as he tried to continue on.

He didn't know where he even was, or where she was for that matter, but it wasn't going to stop him. His foot slipped and he fell down a steep hill and crashed into something big and groaned at the pain. The prince felt something move, his eyelids felt frozen shut as it bit his clothes from behind and dragged him away; great, now he's food.

--

"Katara, when are the guys coming back?" Toph groaned at how bored she was.

"Hey, were lucky enough to have found this small cave," Katara replied.

"Yes, I will have to agree with Katara on that statement." The King entered the conversation and Toph growled at him doing that.

There was a moan growl outside and Katara stood up, "Toph, bend the wall down."

"Alright," Toph stomped her foot down and the wall that blocked the winter out.

"What is it Appa- Zuko!" The water bender said in surprise as Appa plopped the prince down and she saw him shivering, "Zuko, can you hear me? Zuko!"

The prince opened his eyes in pain to show dilated eyes, "help," he coughed, "uncle…"

He fell into an unconscious stage and Katara carefully dragged him over near the fire that was keeping them all warm as Toph lifted the wall back up. Katara measured out all of the symptoms and stated that he was in severe hypothermia which made the other two worry. Toph was asked to bring Katara's sleeping bag over as Katara removed all his clothing except his garment, and she listened.

"Toph, do you think you can take off your clothes and help me keep him warm?" Katara asked in a serious tone as she slid Zuko into the bag.

"What?!" Toph blushed, "no! Even if I wanted to, your sleeping bag can't hold three people!" She stated.

"Excuses," she sighed.

"Just heal the dude or something!"

"It doesn't matter because if I heal him, I might accidentally kill him." She said sternly and began to pull of her clothes to in her garments. "When the guys get back, keep them quiet because I have to monitor his breathing."

"Alright." Toph replied.

Katara slid into the sleeping bag and laid on top of Zuko carefully and placed her head on his chest to list to his heart. If this was on a normal basis, she probably be too terrified to get close to Zuko. This wasn't a normal basis however, and she didn't want to lose another person like she did Jet.

--

An hour later, Aang and Sokka arrived back with food forever one and right when Sokka was about to yell and complain, the King and Toph hushed him to be quiet. The two guys stopped in place and looked at Katara to see that she was in her sleeping with someone which made Sokka pissed off. Knowing what was the wisest thing to do, Toph made a curved wall around Katara and Zuko so that they wouldn't be bugged and so that it would be quiet; Katara was most grateful.

"Who's with Katara?" Aang whispered.

"Zuko." Toph replied.

"WHAT?!" Sokka and Aang roared.

"Shh!" The King glared surprisingly.

"He's unconscious and has severe hypothermia." Toph explained.

"How'd he get here?!" Sokka whispered angrily.

"Appa brought him here." The King answered.

"Toph." Katara called out quietly.

She got up and made a door and entered, "yeah?"

"Can you bring my stuff in here and make a door on the far side of the wall and cover it with a pelt so I can come in and out when I need to?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I suppose you want Sokka to make a fire for you here?" Toph questioned.

"Just steal a few burning logs and put them in here."

"Alright." The earth bender did all that she was told.

It had been an hour and Katara started to feel his breathing become distant, and so she plugged his nose and placed her lips on his and placed air into his lungs, but was careful to be in unison with his fading breaths. She stopped after thirty seconds, and listened to him slowly breathing on his own. Her head went against his chest again and heard him faintly starting to wake.

Katara lifted her head to see Zuko trying to look around quickly with his dilated eyes and she stroked his cheek gently and cooed him, "shh… it's okay Zuko."

"Uncle… help… trouble…" He tried to squirm away.

"I know, but he needs you to get better first." She replied to him whiling calming him.

"No… leave me… help… uncle!" Zuko's words weren't entirely understandable, but Katara knew what he was saying to her, and she wasn't going to listen.

"Get better, we'll help uncle together." Katara said 'uncle' so it would make Zuko ease up some; she didn't need him going into shock right now.

"Together… uncle… help…" the prince began to settle down some.

"Mhmm, now rest so we can help him later." She whispered.

"Uncle…" his eyes softly, "…rest…"

The others had listened in on what they were saying since Zuko was so loud an panicked for obvious reason. They were amazed at her patience and her quick thinking to keep him settled down. All of them went back to where they were previously and decided that they should just go to sleep because there was nothing they could do to stop Katara from helping Zuko stay alive; and after what happen with Jet, they wouldn't dare to.

--

_Zuko woke up and saw the water stoking at the fire, and she was nearly naked if garments weren't on her. He sat up and looked at himself to be in the same clothing factor as her; garments only. His eyes went back to Katara at the fire but she was gone, and the fire dead._

"_Peasant…?" He tried looking around._

"_What is it?" Her voice asked._

"_Where are you?" Zuko panicked._

"_I'm right here, it's okay."_

"_Where?!" The fire bender stood up._

"_Shh… calm down" She whispered._

"_It's hard to breathe!" He fell down._

_His body felt ice cold inside the sleeping bag and felt his nose closed and shot hit eyes open, but nothing was there. As he panicked, he heard the water bender say that it was alright and that he needed to calm down. He slowly calmed down and felt air pass into his lungs; helping him breathe steadily._

--

"Are you okay now?" Katara asked softly.

Zuko opened his eyes tiredly, "what…?"

"You were panicking in your sleep." She stated.

"…" he blushed and looked away from her.

"Can you breathe better now?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, and looked at her to see her smiled tiredly.

"Good, are you hungry?" She caressed his right cheek.

"No… just cold…" The fire bender replied quietly.

"What part of you?"

"My hands…"

He felt her grab his hands and gently between their stomachs, and only then did he realize that she was on top of him. She saw that through his eyes and stroked his cheek and assuring him that it was okay. Zuko watched her place the side of her head against his chest over his heart and tried to understand.

"What are you doing?" The fire bender asked her quietly.

"You've had severe hypothermia the past four days, and just recently you've been slowly recovering." Katara replied in a dazed tone.

"Four days? I've been here that long? How long have you been watching over me?"

"Yes, and I've taken care of you the entire time Zuko." She answered quietly.

"What? That's insane, go to sleep peasant!" He barked.

Katara laughed and shook her head against him, "you're life is more important to me."

Zuko became deadly silent at her words for the moment as they sunk deeply into his soul and didn't know how to respond. There was nothing he could say that could express his feelings that she brought out of him. He slowly realized that his hands were now warmer, but his mind was interrupted when she spoke.

"Are you cold anywhere else?" Katara asked softly.

After being blank for the moment, he replied. "My face."

Her upper arm went to his right cheek and her forearm across his forehead, "better?"

Zuko leaned into her warmth, "mhmm…" he replied lazily to her.

"Can you tell me why were in that blizzard a few days ago?" She asked gently.

"I was looking for you…" Zuko answered. "I need help; I can't get my uncle out alone."

"I'll help you, I promise." The water bender stated and asked, "but why me?"

"I trust you only… other than uncle… just you…" He said tiredly.

She brushed his bangs back and whispered softly, "get some rest; the next time you wake up is when I'll feed you, okay?"

"Why are you taking care of me?" Zuko frowned.

Katara leaned over him and kissed his forehead and leaned her head back against his chest and whispered softly, "because you're important to me."

--

Zuko was recovering better now with his fire bending coming back into him thanks to the water bender taking care of him. He never once left the small room unless it was to go to the bathroom, but even then it was rare for others to seem him out, let alone at all. The fire bender was told that he didn't need Katara to keep him warm anymore, but he made the excuse of being cold or that it was still hard to breathe sometime.

He was allowed to be fully clothes just as she was, but when he lied down to rest, she would join him to keep breathing in check. It was off a little every now and then, but it wasn't why he wanted to stop sharing warmth; he just wanted to be with her. The fact that he found someone other than his uncle that would think of him as someone important meant a lot to him, and he wanted to be near her.

'_It's been an entire week though now, and she still hasn't taken an ounce worth of decent sleep.' _Zuko frowned as leaned against the wall next to his room. _'Even though her eyes are closed, she's still listening sharply at my breathing. It's irritating I admit, but she's only trying to take care for me…'_

"Are you tired Zuko?" Katara asked as he yawned.

He looked away and answered, "yes… but I want you to rest too."

The water bender smiled, "that's risky Zuko."

"I don't care, if you don't at least have a nap soon I'll…" Zuko tried to think, "I'll…"

A kiss was placed on his forehead and slipped into the sleeping bag, "rest Zuko."

There wasn't even a need to threaten her; she came in the bag and laid on his left to have her had on his chest to hear his heart and asked, "are you… going to take a nap?"

"Just a small one," her arm lazily went on his chest, "I'm a light sleeper anyhow."

"Peasant…?" He called out to her quietly.

"Hmm?" Katara didn't mind the insulting name.

"Have a good nap," Zuko spoke sheepishly; not used to being nice.

She smiled and nuzzled against his chest, "you too Zuko…"

Katara fell asleep against him practically in an instant and made him wonder why is was even trying to get close to her. The past two days since after his four days of being unconscious, the water bender had got him aroused. Sure he wasn't the type to get so aroused easily, but how could withstand such a woman over you; giving you her warmth in nothing but a couple garments on even?

'_Damn it, why did I have to think about that?'_ Zuko mentally moaned.

He could feel his garment tightening up a little and made a small groaning noise which caused Katara to shift a little on him. Biting his bottom lips, he slowly inched his down to his crotch area and rubbed against is pants slowly while in deep breaths so it would go away. Zuko felt her move into a more comfortable position while giving off a small moan and the end which taunted his mind, and more.

'_How can I make it go away if she's driving me crazy?!'_ He growled in his mind and looked at her, maybe they could switch positions or something. "Peasant?"

"Hmm…?" Katara groaned out tiredly.

"…" Zuko didn't know how to ask, "can, I lay over you; I'm… uh…"

"Just as long as I can monitor your breathing Zuko…" she replied.

The fire bender shifted around and lied down flatly on her back in the sleeping bag and he lied on top of her with his chest on hers. He leaned his scarred side against her and she rested her chin over his shoulder and cringed. Zuko knew that when he fully placed himself down on top of her, she knew he was aroused, and he didn't know what to do.

"Zuko… you're aroused…" Katara whispered with displease.

"I'm trying to rid of it, I'm sorry." He replied just as soft.

"Don't be," she burring her face into his neck, "it's not you're fault."

Zuko leaned himself up and looked at her, "it doesn't bother you?"

The water bender looked at him, "no; it's something guys just go through."

"Yeah, but still, aren't you afraid I'll like… rape you or something?" He explained out.

Her head shook, "no, I know you won't; I trust you."

'_Trust…'_ Zuko sighed and lied back down, "thank you."

"Mhmm," she hummed out tiredly as she nuzzled against his neck.

"If you do that, I'll get worse." He whispered.

"…" Katara didn't reply; she was dead tired and had fallen asleep.

--

He'd been restless for a while and it was a bit annoying that he couldn't do anything about it the whole time. Zuko had even rocked himself against her body to try and calm his lusting hormones downstairs, it helped only a little, but not enough. His body was going crazy and his mind grew restless with each passing second; and it's been about three hours or so since he's been like this, and he didn't want to wake Katara up.

'_But I can't get rid of this same arousal…'_ He whined in the back of his head.

Katara took in a deep breath and inhaled his scent before waking, "are you okay?"

"D-did I wake you up?" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"No… I woke on my own…" She rubbed her eyes tiredly, "you didn't answer me…"

"I'm still arouse, so couldn't rest at all." He replied.

"What will make it stop?"

"Disgusting thoughts, or other things that I'm sure you're aware of."

Katara tried to think for a minute, then patted his arm, "let me get up Zuko."

The fire bender lifted his body off of hers and she slipped out from under him and frowned softly, "what are you doing peasant?"

"I'm leaving," she half laughed as she started to stand.

He grabbed her wrist, "don't."

"It's okay, I'll be out there with the others; if you need me, just call me back in."

Zuko let her go, still frowning, "I don't want to call out… not with the avatar around…"

Katara smiled softly and caressed his scarred cheek, "you don't always have to be strong Zuko; it's impossible." She waited for him to look up at her with his saddened face, "I'll come check on you a little later, so for now, tried to contain yourself; having me here doesn't help you." With that said, Katara walked out of the room and Zuko lied down in the sleeping bag; trying to quickly rid of the problem that led her away.

The water bender would check on him only once every fifteen minutes to see that he still was having trouble as he tried sleeping. After an hours wait, he calmed it down and she came back in quietly and watched him sleep. Katara knew that he was better; but she didn't mind staying in the room with him or sharing the sleeping bag, and she found it funny with all of the excuses he gave her.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered.

She looked down and found him still asleep, and so she smiled softly; finding it a little funny how he would call her by her name in his sleep, but not when he was awake. Either way, she watched him sleep with that small smile on his face that made her want to laugh. Katara watched his eyes slowly flutter open, and began to giggle at his dazed face expression and he sat up quickly and looked around, then down at his crotch to see the erection gone; so why was she laughing?

"You look cute when your sleeping soundly, did you know that?" She smiled sweetly.

Zuko blushed and looked away, "I do not!"

"Do to." Katara pressed on.

"Do not!" He glared at her with a childish face and she laughed more.

"Are you sure you're Prince Zuko? Normally you'd get angry and attack me." She played.

"…" The fire bender glared at her and did nothing about and watch her come closer.

"I'm just playing with you," she smiled soft and placed her hand across his body on the ground to lean on a little, "so are you better now Zuko?"

"Yeah… I am…" He replied quietly.

"Good," Katara kissed his forehead, "we'll all leave tomorrow to help you get your uncle back, but he have to take the Earth King somewhere safe."

The prince frowned, "the others have to come?"

"How else can we beat Azula?" Katara asked.

He looked away, "I understand…"

"What is it?" She caressed his cheek.

Zuko looked at her, "I shouldn't… I can't…"

--

Everyone was tackled down by the Dai Li except Zuko who smirked at the scheme he pulled off with the group. He tricked them to trust him, and told them that he needed to help his uncle, so of course he'd believe her. Zuko led the way to the throne room and sat next to her since there was two thrones.

"Well done Zuzu, I didn't think you could handle it." Azula said amusedly while looking at the six prisoners; four humans and two animals.

"It was easy," he scoffed in a bored matter, "I just needed one to trust me."

"Oh? Which was that?" She asked curiously.

"You bastard, release us!" Katara snapped angrily.

"That one." Zuko replied and Azula chuckled.

"How amusing, take her to her made cell." The princess swayed her hand.

"Yes ma'am," the Dai Li replied and took her away.

"She might find away out, she's clever." Zuko whispered in displease.

"I'll take your work on it," she replied and spoke to the Dai Li that was walking away with the water bender, "take her canteen away as well."

"You jerk, I'll never forgive you!" Katara yelled as she was sent away.

"You monster, why are you doing this?! She trusted you!" Sokka roared.

"Humph, too bad, isn't it?" Zuko snorted.

Azula smirked, "a brother shouldn't be parted from his sister, put him next to her cell."

"Your twisted!" Toph stomped her foot on the ground but the Dai Li picked her up.

"It's best if you keep her under surveillance; she can bend metal." Zuko stated.

"Put her in a corner cell and keep three of your finest men to watch her." Azula demanded in annoyance.

"…" Aang scowled at Zuko; promising himself that he would never forgive him.

"From what I've heard through the peasants, he's too unstable to even air bend." Zuko chuckled as he saw the avatar become angrier.

"I'm impressed Zuko," Azula complimented. "Put him in the cell that was prepared."

"Yes ma'am." The Dai Li replied and took Aang away."

"I'm proud of you Zuko, you're starting to remember who you should be, and now that we have the avatar, father will be please." Azula smiled maliciously.

"All I had to do was have the water bender trust me to have the others think I was okay, so they brought me back." Zuko explained.

"But you were gone for a month; I was beginning to worry."

"It took a while to find then and I unfortunately got sick so the water bender nursed me to health for a week. When I was better, we left." He smirked.

"She healed you only to be killed by you," she sighed, "I love it."

"Stop! The water bender is escaping!" A Dai Li remember yelled.

Katara had her canteen and slid into the thrown room and sent a water whip and the two, "you bastard!"

"Still feisty I see." Zuko chuckled and threw a fire whip at her. "What are you going to do? Are you going to strike me?" He walked towards her as a challenge, "well?"

She backed away from him, "stay away from me!" She cried. "I hate you!"

The prince laughed and slapped her face, causing her to fall to the ground. "Azula, I'll just throw her in my chamber; I know her weakness."

Azula smiled and waved him off, "go ahead Zuko, I'm sure she'll make a good sex toy for you after all, but wash up when your done with her; who knows where's she's been."

"Got it." Zuko replied and picked her up by the upper arm and dragged her away.

--

Zuko dragged her all the way to his given chamber and when they went in, he released her after closing the door, and she slapped the shit out of his non-scarred cheek. He looked at her to see that her face was still red, and her eyes covered in tears of pain and more. His hand went up and touched his own cheek; wondering if that's how much it hurt when he had slapped her in the throne room.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Zuko whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

"…" She didn't reply to him; only rushed to his bed and cried.

He walked over in annoyance and turned her to him, "hit me until you forgive me!"

Katara pulled him over and cried into his chest, "I can't."

The fire bender sighed, "then tell me you forgive me."

"I won't," she cried, "not until I get the others back!"

"You can't have them back." Zuko stated.

"I hate you!" Katara yelled at him furiously.

"Go ahead and hate me, you'll die soon enough anyways." He stated plainly.

Azula smirked at what she heard in the chamber between the two, and knew that he wasn't trying to betray her, so she walked away. Her uncle was already a traitor; she didn't want to bother with another one. Bored as all get out, she decided to go observe the other prisoners, and ask about what happened to the Earth King later on.

Katara calmed down after a while, but not because she pushed Zuko away; in fact, it was completely the opposite. Zuko sat on the side of the bed and placed his head on her upper arm where a small bruise appeared from his previous grasp on her as he rubbed her forearm gently. They didn't want to do this, Katara didn't want her friends hurt, and Zuko didn't want to betray her.

Since she was in her undergarments, the fire bender lightly kissed her abused arm as she would his forehead when she wanted to know it was okay. Katara felt unsecured by his plan, and didn't know how long she had to go along with it, so it really was eating at her mind. Her hand lifted and stroked the back of his nape and he stopped to look at her even though she wasn't looking at him.

"How long…?" Katara whispered to where even he could barely hear her.

He leaned his head against her arm again and covered his face, "give me three weeks."

"I need them back Zuko," she stated and removed her hand, "I don't like the plan."

"Shh…" Zuko hushed her, "the Dai Li might be near, I don't want you taken away."

**Knock, knock**

"Sir, dinner is ready." One of the palace servants called out.

"Coming," Zuko replied loudly, then looked at her, "just rest."

She smiled, "only two days ago, it was me telling you that."

He looked at her for a while, and gave her a small smile, "it's different though; you were only suggesting it, but I'm demanding it."

"Hmm…" Katara nuzzled into a pillow as he left.

--

"So Zuzu, I heard you were having some trouble keeping the water bender under control earlier, is everything alright?" Azula asked suspiciously.

He didn't falter, "the peasant slapped me when I dropped my guard for a second, that was probably the commotion you heard if it wasn't me forcing her to lie down later on."

"Indeed," she looked to the Dai Li, "would you be kind enough to feed the prisoner in Prince Zuko's room? She must be awfully hungry."

'_She's going to have the Dai Li hurt.'_ Zuko stated in his mind. _'Don't falter…'_ He looked to Azula boredly, "I'm assuming that feeding her isn't all you're going to have them do?"

"If she's going to be in a room with royalty, she's going to learn manners."

"I'm surprise you put so much faith in the Dai Li to do the task." Zuko spoke curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" She hated to be tested.

"Don't you remember the trouble she gave us separately back in the city underground?" The prince reminded her, and she snickered evilly.

"Yes, but together we defeated her easily, that's why I told you that we had to do this together Zuko. We're strong enough together to defeat anyone, even uncle."

Temptation struck him, and he looked at her, "even uncle?"

Azula nodded, "just as long as we stay together, and I assure you that you'll have your honor back so that you'll rule the Fire Nation while I gladly run the Earth Kingdom."

He took a bite of his rice while in thought, "supposedly that makes sense, but what about all the hidden armies that are more or less underground to plot against us?"

"Don't worry about it, the Dai Li will take care of it." The princess swayed the question. "By the way Zuko, where's the Earth King?"

"They took him to a port and set him on sea, I couldn't hear the destination, but it's obvious that it's somewhere assumingly safe." He replied truthfully.

"Was it the Eastern side?" Azula questioned with interest.

"South East, they scouted the area for fifty miles for our warships, it was surprising really. If my memory serves me right, a fleet would've picked up the Earth Kingdom ship by now."

"I'll send word to father of the great improvement you've been doing, and then even he will be proud of your accomplishments." She smiled grimly.

"Thank you," he replied, "it means a lot."

"What are family for?" Azula smiled.

Zuko nodded and stood from his chair, "I'm going to retire now; I still feel ill from riding that big ball of Air Nomad filth."

"Rest well then, Prince Zuko."

He walked down the several hallways and over to his chamber to see Katara on the ground; obviously beaten up by the Dai Li. Zuko closed the door and walked to her and was about to help her up and she slapped his hand away from her. His intentions were harmless, but the fact that he let the Dai Li do this to her wasn't, so he understood her.

"If you don't settle down, they'll only hurt you more next time." Zuko stated plainly.

"That can't hurt my pride unlike you." She looked at him sharply.

He saw that what she was saying, was something she truly meant. "Just go to sleep."

"I will, but from you." Katara hissed at him in annoyance.

Crouching down over her fallen form, he whispered quietly in her ear, "just obey me, I know you're upset, but if you keep defying me now, the Dai Li will hurt you."

"I don't care." She whispered back angrily.

He picked her up with out her rejecting, and he set her down in bed. "Go to sleep."

Katara didn't reply to him, but unwillingly obeyed his demand and leaned her head into the pillow to pretend that nothing happened. She felt Zuko get under the covers and still stroked her arm here he hurt her. Her other arm reached over to hold his so that he would stop the kind act towards her, and he didn't understand.

"You're different from earlier," the water bender stated, "Azula offered you something."

Zuko stiffened and wondered how she could possibly know that, "yes… she did…"

She brushed his hand off of her arm, "you're still in conflict with yourself."

"Yeah…" He then turned her to lie on her back and he laid on top of her. "Don't be angry with me; that's all I ask from you peasant."

Her eyes averted from his, "Why does my emotion towards you even concern you?"

The fire bender rested upon her breasts and copied her words, "you're important to me."

"I can't tell you to choose sides, but I can't let you hurt the others either." Katara stated. "If they get hurt… I will kill you Zuko."

He knew she wouldn't kill him; the threat was only verbal. "Bear with me a little longer."

Her hand went to the back of his head and she stroked his hair, "why are you doing this to me Zuko, you know I can't take it…"

Zuko closed his eyes, "because I know you won't let me go; not after what happened to that freedom fighter of yours."

She pulled his hair lightly, "don't talk about Jet that way."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and fell asleep.

--

It was the third day that they've been back in Ba Sing Se, and Zuko stretched tired and felt no water bender. He opened his eyes and saw the bed empty before him, and he shot up in panic. Looking everywhere in the room, he calmed down when he saw her looking out through the window.

"Don't do that peasant…" Zuko sighed in relief.

She turned to look at him, "I didn't do anything."

"You weren't in the bed; you made me almost assume Azula took you away."

Katara saw how scared he was and came over to give him a hug, "it's okay Zuko."

He looked away, "no it's not; I don't want to lose both people that are important to me."

"Just calm down," she whispered as he slowly began to lie down, "I'm right here."

His arms slowly wrapped around her and took in a breath, "yeah… okay…"

"…" Katara just laid with him to keep him calm. After twenty minutes, there was a knock.

**Knock, knock**

The water bender moved off of him and he mentally groaned and asked who it was; but only to find out it was his sister. Zuko whispered to Katara to lie down on the floor like she was sleeping as he got up and went to the door to open it. Azula looked at his bed to see if the peasant would be in it, but saw her sleeping on the floor, and the looked at Zuko to find him looking annoyed and completely exhausted.

"Did I wake you Zuzu?" Azula asked curiously.

He rubbed his scarred eye, "isn't that obvious damn it?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know when we should execute the avatars friends," she looked at Katara on the ground, "and her of course."

"So soon?" Zuko frowned, "I just started to get her tamed; do you know how hard it is?"

"Just rape the peasant and she'll behave." The princess smiled coyly.

"Great suggestion, I'll do it when I'm more awake and in the mood." He replied bluntly.

She frowned, "why not now when I can watch?"

His eyebrow raised and spoke in annoyance, "I would despise giving a show as do you. Now may I go back to my slumber Azula?"

"I suppose so, sleep tight Zuzu." She walked off.

"What ever." Zuko slammed the door.

'_Maybe he changed too much.'_ Azula thought as she left.

He walked over to Katara and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her kick at his crotch and he fell in pain. Zuko watched her jump onto his bed away from him before falling on his side to hold himself; it was obvious she was listening, and she **did** have sharp hearing after all. His pain slowly began to leave, but only in time to hear her cry.

The fire bender slowly stood up but with one hand to hold his groin in pain and saw her curled up in a ball, "peasant, I wasn't going to actually do that to you…"

Katara glared at him with teary eyes, "I don't see why not; everything else you've said to her was something you did to me."

He sat up on the bed, "I wouldn't dare force you to do something you didn't want."

"…" She buried her face into the pillows; not trying to believe him.

Carefully, he rolled over on top of her as her form uncurled, "I promise I won't, okay?"

"I don't know what to do," Katara cried softly.

Zuko held her protectively against his chest, "just let me handle it."

After Katara calmed down, Zuko pulled away before she would notice something, but it seemed like she already did. The water bender knew that Zuko had gotten aroused because he was holding her closely, and couldn't do a think about it. Zuko was obviously embarrassed because his face was flushed, and his attention was turned away from her.

Katara placed her hand on his cheek and he slowly turned back to look at her, and was surprised at what she did. Her hand slid from his cheek to his nape, and tilted his head down to kiss his forehead. It was obvious that she didn't have any reason to do so, but he wanted more than just a kiss on the forehead.

"How about one on my lips?" Zuko asked softly in a curious tone.

She looked at him, "I don't know, do you deserve it, Zuzu?"

The prince blushed and looked away, "I suppose not…"

Katara wrapped her arms his neck and smiled, "well I think you do."

Before Zuko could really even react to her words, other than like a gapping fish, she placed her lips on top of his for five seconds. He closed his eyes after that for a minutes to memorize her soft and tasteful lips, and opened his eyes to plead for another from her. It seemed that she read his mind, and she kissed him more deeply and he slid his tongue into her mouth to play with hers which made her moan to make him more aroused.

"Agni, you driving me crazy." He panted rasply.

Katara kissed his scarred eye, "is that good or bad?"

"You tell me," his gaze made him look like he was hungry, if not starving, in his lust for her, "but you aren't making the arousal go away."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" She asked tauntingly.

Zuko blushed, "I can't take you by force, I promised I wouldn't."

Pulling him against her, she whispered in his ear, "but you're not forcing me."

He lifted himself off of her and looked more surprised than ever; she was giving him permission to be inside her. There was nothing that could compare to this moment with her beneath him, ready to be taken. Zuko pulled away and sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his head to calm the beast inside him.

"I don't know," he tried to think, "we might get caught."

"That's why you would call it rape to them." Katara replied.

Zuko resisted the temptation to look at her, "your mood swings are annoying.

She got up and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "good night then, Prince Zuzu."

"H-hey! Who said you could go back to sleep?" He glared at her as she got under the covers and she smiled.

"Who said I couldn't go back to sleep?"

Zuko stripped off his clothes except for his garment and got under the covers with her and peeled off all of her clothes and sucked on a nipple like child would for their mothers' milk, and she moaned. He massaged the other so it wouldn't be left out as his other hand pumped a finger or two into her passage and she arched her back as she slowly was becoming insane. His groin was being massaged by her leg that she bucked against his hand which was making him lose control, and so he stopped playing with her, and made them become one through the heat of passion.

--

Hours passed and the two were sleeping soundly into the bed naked in each others arms as it neared lunch time. Katara was hands down the first to wake out of the two and got up to get dressed even though she was sore, and two minutes later, Zuko sprung wide awake to the her gone again. He looked to the other side to see her putting her clothes on and he frowned with displease.

"You're getting dressed already?" Zuko asked in a sad tone.

She looked at him, "you're waking up already?"

"One more round?" He asked curiously.

"No, now behave." Katara smiled.

Zuko took her wrist and made her get on the bed, "just once more, I'll let you lead."

The water bender shook her head and sat on his pelvis so he'd groan tiredly, "see? Little Zuko is tired and wants to rest." She slowly saddled him, "so big Zuko should rest too."

"Okay…" he moaned, "stop… this is sexual harassment…"

She grinned, "and what you did was rape."

"Humph," Zuko pulled her under the covers and made her lay on top of his body.

"Hmm…" Katara scooted up on his body a little and nipped at his neck.

Moaning almost too loudly, he bit his bottom lip and caused it to bleed. "Don't do that."

Her tongue caressed his skin where it became tender, and she whispered, "why?"

"I can't take it…" he moaned as he began to feel his phallus rising again.

She kissed his neck before she stopped after two minutes and looked at him with a playful smile on her lips, "now I was the one who raped you."

"W-what did you do?" Zuko placed his hand where she kissed him.

"I gave you a love bite," Katara answered, and licked the blood off his lips, "but it's formally known as a hickey." She then kissed him before watching his reaction to what she just told him, and he was blushing insanely.

"Azula's going to see this you know." Zuko pouted.

"It's low enough to be hidden, why; are you ashamed?" She asked in a curious tone.

"No, I just don't want be questioned anymore than I need to be." He explained.

Katara smiled, "give me a kiss."

The fire bender obeyed and gave her a swift kiss, "are you satisfied?"

"No, are you?" Her seductive tone tempted his every thought of being in her again.

"You're just trying to torture me, aren't you?" He chuckle.

She started to frown, and looked away, "are you really going to have us killed?"

"…" Zuko brushed through her hair, and shook his head quietly.

"What if you have to?" Katara whispered.

He hugged her and whispered into her ear, "then I'll die with you."

"…Zuko…" she leaned into his warmth.

--

It was a week later and at midnight when Azula went to sleep, so Katara snuck around and went to the dungeon. She left Zuko out of this so he wouldn't get in trouble, and so far she knocked out twenty three Dai Li members on her own, and then two right now at the dungeon. She placed her hand on the knob and she was grabbed by the waist from behind and her mouth was covered as her ear was kissed quickly so she would know who it was before she tried to scream.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered with a frown.

Zuko was in his Blue Spirit outfit minus the mask, and he turned her around to quickly kiss her passionately, "you're not leaving me."

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"My decision is to be with you." He stated and she looked surprised. "Stay here."

"Zuko-" She was interrupted.

"Just stay here, I'll knock out these guys."

"It'll be better if we work together."

He couldn't argue with her and decided to let her come in along with him, and he slid into the darkness to care of the ones watching over Toph. Katara broke Sokka free, and he helped her with Aang as Zuko helped Toph. The earth bender blasted Zuko away from her and Katara rushed over to say that things were okay; that everything was just a plot.

They walked passed every single cell, and at the very end was a tired old man; Zuko and Azula's uncle. Toph removed the door, Katara quickly healed him, and Zuko helped him walk along with Sokka's help. Aang lead the way out with Toph next to him to feel for others while Katara was in the back to make sure no one would get attacked.

"Traitor." Azula hissed and struck lightning out.

The water bender shoved the three out of the way and she was struck in the arm and whined in pain. Zuko abandoned his uncle and checked to see if she was okay, and she said that she was. He helped her up and pushed her towards his uncle and she didn't leave; she only came back.

"Leave, it's me she wants." Zuko stated.  
"I don't care." Katara stated. "I'm going to fight."

"I don't want you hurt-!"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I can fight too!"

"Same here." Toph walked to Katara's side.

"Yeah." Aang came to Toph's side.

Water, earth, fire, and air against one fire bender; the odds seemed to calculate the win, but they had been in this situation before. Azula smirked and prepared her lightning to strike Katara once again, but Zuko stood in front of her. Not caring if he got shot with it, she still sent it in their direction.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out.

Zuko erected his to the lightning and let it strike him as he pivoted on his feet to place his other arm at her, and sent the lightning right back at her, causing it to strike her shoulder and made her fall back onto the throne and hit her head; causing her to fall temporarily unconscious. He smirked in a cocky manner and Katara flung herself at him suddenly as she cried into his chest. His arms wrapped around her even though he was confused at what was wrong, but she yelled at him.

"You jerk, don't do that!" Katara cried.

"Don't do what? I was protecting you." He replied plainly.

"Don't scare me like that again!" She demanded.

'_She thought I would get hurt.'_ Zuko thought to himself. "Heh, it takes more than lightning to kill me peasant, you should know that."

"I'm the one that's going to kill you in a minute!" Katara hit his chest.

"If you two are done with your lovers spat, can we go now?" Toph snickered.

Katara blushed and pushed away from Zuko, "yeah, Sokka and Iroh probably freed Appa and Momo, so we better hurry up."

"Good idea." Aang mumbled and ran out, followed by the others.

"Peasant wait." Zuko grabbed her wrist and she whipped around towards him.

"What Zuko, we don't have time." She frowned.

He looked up, "but we should follow tradition."

"What tradition?" Katara looked confused and looked up to see mistletoe, "what the…"

"Servants of the palace were decorating the entire week." Zuko spoke and stole a kiss.

The water bender looked at him, and wrapped her arms around him, and deepened the kiss before pulling away. "You know the others probably saw that, right?"

"Then they all know that I love you, Katara." He smiled, and kissed her once more before rushing over and hopping up on the bisons' back. _'Rumors were right… the winter does bring people closer, even if they used to be enemies.'_


End file.
